


The best upgrade you can get

by DaddyMemeMaster



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Memes, Other, This is trash, bad words are said, well they are typed up, why are you reading this, you know its gonna be stupid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-05-30 16:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15100760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddyMemeMaster/pseuds/DaddyMemeMaster
Summary: Kamski was thinking about that one time he did the tide pod challenge, and then it hits him. He needs to upgrade Chole for reasons.





	1. Tide pods and robot bods

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all he makes chole read the entire bee movie script, that shows you what this fic is about.

Kamski was floating in his pool, starring into the void but then it hits him. He can make Chole a literal meme machine. He practically runs out of the pool, if that is even possible, and dragged one of his blonde androids into some weird ass room. She had questioned her creator abd why he was in such a hurry, "there is no time to explain omg this is gonna be the best thing to happen to you." He said in a very excited voice, he sat his beloved android down on an operating table and pulled out a flash drive from a a hidden panel in the wall, it was his meme stash. He was saving it for hard times but this was going to be for the better. Chole would be able to recite memes to him while he driffted off in to a depression nap. He quickly shoved the flash drive into the androids brain and instantly she began to understand memes. It brought tears to his eyes hearing her sing All star but its just somebody, and she DABBED on him. This was the best day of his life. After throwing another chloe down the hall while yelling "THIS BITCH EMPTY, YEET!" Elijah knew that she was the meme machine he had always wanted when she began to read the entire bee movie script while t posing.


	2. Yas queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kamski goes back to cyberlife just because of the new upgrade he just made, the world needs to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lets face it, Kamski is a Gen Z kid, he would probs have a meme page right now.

"This just in,the former CEO of cyberlife has returned after a decade to unveil some new tech he had recently made." News channels everywhere had been talking about Kamski's return, thinking maybe he had some new kind of android or maybe even a better sex robot. They were in for a shock, the man in question had aranged an interview with some random news station, but only one so others would be jealous. He had his perfected meme machine help him look like a whole snack, man bun on point, a fancy suit that had some weird ass print all over it, getting them pants to fit his booty real nice, and she got his eyebrows on fleek. Even thought the entire of doing this she had been reading the communist manifesto, Kamski couldn't be happier, his perfect lil androind has grown up into a fully formed meme child. He gave himself a pat on the back, this was the best thing he has done, forget getting chole to pass the turring test, this right here was what he was ment to do in life. Look like daddy material and show the world his meme machine.


	3. Boi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still trash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chloe is best

Kamski walks out of his room with the upgraded Chloe, a news reporter stands anxiously awaiting for the former CEO to speak. "I have recently upgraded one of my older android models, she is now the best thing ever tbh" Chloe walked forward, making sure the camera could see everything perfectly and began to speak. "What the fuck did you just fucking say about me, you little bitch? I'll have you know I graduated top of my class in the Navy Seals, and I've been involved in numerous secret raids on Al-Quaeda, and I have over 300 confirmed kills. I am trained in gorilla warfare and I'm the top sniper in the entire US armed forces. You are nothing to me but just another target. I will wipe you the fuck out with precision the likes of which has never been seen before on this Earth, mark my fucking words. You think you can get away with saying that shit to me over the Internet? Think again, fucker. As we speak I am contacting my secret network of spies across the USA and your IP is being traced right now so you better prepare for the storm, maggot. The storm that wipes out the pathetic little thing you call your life. You're fucking dead, kid. I can be anywhere, anytime, and I can kill you in over seven hundred ways, and that's just with my bare hands. Not only am I extensively trained in unarmed combat, but I have access to the entire arsenal of the United States Marine Corps and I will use it to its full extent to wipe your miserable ass off the face of the continent, you little shit. If only you could have known what unholy retribution your little "clever" comment was about to bring down upon you, maybe you would have held your fucking tongue. But you couldn't, you didn't, and now you're paying the price, you goddamn idiot. I will shit fury all over you and you will drown in it. You're fucking dead, kiddo." Kamski was crying. This was so much better than before. The camera crew left and sadly, this was on live tv, the entire world saw some dead meme.


End file.
